Mur de béton
by Le petit lait au sucre
Summary: Quand Harry est ça famille arrivent dans une cité d'un quartier chaud,et que Harry est au gout d'un chef de gang et d'un professeur sexy ! Rien ne va plus ! UA DMHP & LVHP


Titre :Mur de béton

Auteur : Le petit lait au sucre

Genre : YAOI ! Romance est une tentative de l'auteur pour faire de l'humour. GROS UA TOTAL !

_Bêta_ : Aucune !

**Note de P'tit lait (l'auteur)** **:**

Alors voilà ! J'ai décider de tous remettre a jour ! Mes ancienne histoire seront remit a jour et corriger par je l'espère une futur bêta ! La version original est sur Fictionpress écrit par moi ! (Aphidasphoenix)

Oui, je n'est pas de bêta ! Certes il aura surement des grosse fautes étourdie comme je suis !

Alors si vous êtes tenté de m'aider ce sera avec plaisir !

_Écrit le 10 novembre 2008_

_Mis en ligne le 14 novembre 2008_

* * *

_**Mur de béton**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_J'avais un plan parfait, parfait ! Et il était en train de partir en sucette. _

_C'est vrai, quoi ! Ce n'était pas difficile de retenir ces géniteurs de déménager !_

_Ils suffisait de faire les yeux de cocker et ça irait ! _

_Tous marchait avec les yeux de cocker !_

_Mais bien sur ça Mère était l'__unique_ _! La seul a résisté ! La seul qui pouvait tenir devant ces grand yeux Vert émeraude !_

Aww...

Ne te décourage pas Ryry !

Il fallait vraiment tout son plan tombe a l'eau pour qu'il s'appelle par ce prénom de fillette !

_Et son Père ne pouvait pas faire comme les autres ? Une bière devant le match de foot et il aurais la lune a ces pieds._

_Ah ! Mais bien sur, non ! Son Père haït le sport, ne supporte pas l'alcool, adore faire les taches ménagère et Madonna !_

_Et bien sur ça femme est fait sur le model inverse ! Elle adore le foot ainsi que la natation et la compétition ! Elle ne sait même pas ranger ça chambre, met le feu a la cuisine en essayant de faire des pattes ! Oh , et elle s'essaie à la musculation !_

Il grimaça au souvenir de la main broyer de son Père à l'accouchement de sa petite sœur.

Les contraires s'attire.

_Sa Mère avait apparemment 16 ans lorsqu'il c'était rencontré.( On se jamais son vrai âge avec elle)_

_Elle jouait au foot contre une équipe très coriace dont Annie Lechef était le Leader de l'équipe, n'ayant put résister au provocation de celle-ci, elle voulut envoyer le magnifique ballon de foot boueux ça petite tête de teigne._

_Par malchance le ballon atterrit dans la tête d'un élève aidant le professeur à installer les activité suivantes. Paniquant complètement pour son poste de délégué et de chef de l'équipe des vert, elle vint voire le blessé._

_Est-ce fut le coup de foudre, un air fragile et efféminé tout en étant viril, des marrons une peau dorée ainsi qu'une fine pair de lèvre fine et rose._

_Personne n'eut le temps de dire chaussette que la grande rousse embrassé à pleine bouche un étudiant perdu et déboussolé. Mais heureusement elle n'eut pas à le lâcher !_

_Lily Potter venait de trouver chaussure a son pied !_

_Il faut dire que ça fait 30 ans qu'elle ne le lâchait plus._

-

- Harry !

Perdu dans ces pensée il n'avait pas vu le temps passer ! Ça allait être son premier jour d'école !

_Une torture pour les uns, un soulagement sans fin pour les autres._

Repassant une main dans ses longs cheveux brun aussi long et doux que ceux d'une fille il soupira.

C'était l'heure d'allé en cours.

-

Quelle quartier incongrue

Les immeuble froid qui avait sûrement des couleurs chaude dans le temps, s'était écaillée avec le temps laissant des craquelure jaunâtre et auréole orangée sur les murs de béton froid et sec.

Les rues était encombré de déchet polluent doucement mais surement la douce Mère nature.

Le ciel qui autrefois devait être d'un bleu ensoleiller était maintenant d'un gris douteux, l'impression d'une Mère de famille voyant ses enfants mourir a petit feu sans rien faire.

L'air était suffoquant, emprisonnant vos sens et votre souffle.

_Polluer_

_Sale _

_Dégradant _

_C'était donc ça une citée ?_

Bizarrement il ne voyait pas les défauts du HLM dans lequel il habitait lorsqu'une présence aimée était là. Ainsi était la _vie._

_ -_

S'arrêtant quelque instant, il examinât son reflet dans la vitre coloré par des couleurs criarde.

Harry grimaça en voyant son reflet, il fessait 1m68 a peut prés ce qu'il avait valut le surnom de mini-pouce.

Une peau si blanche que l'on voyait ces vaisseau sanguin, lui donnant un air fragile.

Deux grand yeux vert émeraude donnant un effet lunaire a son visage au forme arrondie, un petit nez fin et droit ainsi qu'une paire de lèvre charnue et beaucoup trop rouge pour un garçons.

Et enfin l'ennemie n°1 de son apparence, ses cheveux , d'un jolie noire ébène lui donnant plusieurs teinte en fonction de la lumière, descendant en une cascade sur sa chute de rein.

Ravalant la bile qui lui montait a la gorge comme à chaque fois qu'il voyait son reflet si dégradant à son goût.

Il fut brutalement sortit de ses pensés lorsqu'il percuta un torse proéminent et saillant de muscle tendue par la testostérone.

Il fut réveillait de sa rêverie lorsqu'il atterrit rudement sur le postérieure.

Y ! Fillette ça va ?

_Fillette !? _

Levant enfin la tête vers la voie grave qui allait subir un châtiment digne de ce nom pour lui avoir parler ainsi, son cerveau se déconnecta.

_Nom de dieu !_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Voilà ! **_

_**Allez sortez le champagne est le caviar ! Ou les tomates a voir !**_

_**Alors pas touche !?**_

_**Tomate ou fleur ? **_

_**A vous de choisir, une p'tite review serait la bienvenue. **_

_**P'tit lait, pour vous servir !**_


End file.
